1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method performing a compressing/decoding process for an audio signal, and more specifically to a signal processing device and method in which the power consumption is reduced by making the processing parallel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, for the sake of recording, downloading, and the like of an audio signal, techniques for a compressing/decoding process for a number of audio signals have been developed rapidly. As these types of compressing/decoding process techniques, Layer 3 of MPEG/AUDIO (MP3), Advanced Audio Coding (AAC), and the like are known. Any of these employs technologies, such as subhand encoding, MDCT, quantization, Huffman encoding, and the like, as elemental technologies.